Things get damaged, things get broken
by Miss.Understand
Summary: Quizás Ren no había sido capaz de amar a nadie hasta que llegó Kyoko, pero Kuon era un caso totalmente distinto.


Disclaimer: Skip Beat! no me pertenece, los personajes me están haciendo un pequeño favor actuando en esta historia por la cual no recibo nada más que la satisfacción de escribir.

**"Things get damaged, things get broken"**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la oscura cortina, a juzgar por su intensidad y posición, Ren Tsuruga podía interpretar que ya era bastante pasado del mediodía. A su vez, de acuerdo al intenso dolor de cabeza que le nublaba los sentidos y al denso perfume que comenzaba a darle náuseas, la noche anterior había actuado de forma bastante imprudente.

El colchón crujió bajo su peso mientras buscaba en el cajón más cercano algo para las migrañas e intentaba ignorar el sonido de la ducha corriendo en el cuarto de al lado, prueba irrefutable de que no estaba solo.

- Juraría que…- se detuvo a mitad de camino, por fin con la caja verde de pastillas en la mano. Estaba tan absorto en ellas que ni siquiera notó el sonido del agua parando o el crujir de la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ren? - su voz, tan envolvente como su aroma, llenó la habitación de golpe.

- No, Nanami ¿por qué lo preguntas? – contestó el aludido, apenas separando los labios.

Ahora el sol debía de estar sobre el departamento, de acuerdo a la forma de sus siluetas contra la pared y el brillo de las gotitas que caían del cabello de esa mujer.

- Porque si nada pasara, probablemente yo no estaría aquí.

_No puedo seguir así, me rehúso a ver como dejas que la vida se consuma frente a tus ojos.  
_

_Si te vas, esta vez será para siempre._

- Debo decir – continuó- que me pareció muy que extraño que me llamaras, ciertamente no era algo que esperara.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Ren la contempló largamente antes de dejarla entrar a su departamento, sus piernas largas, sus labios carnosos curvados en una mueca angustiada._

_¿Acaso no dijiste que si me iba no volvería a verte?  
_

_Nunca te fuiste - dijo, señalando su propio corazón- jamás te dejé ir._

- ¿Sabes algo, Nana? – dijo él, luego de minutos de constructivo silencio.

- ¿Qué cosa, Kuon?

- No hace mucho- comenzó, por fin levantando la vista de los medicamentos- estuve enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo?

- Resfriado, con gripe – aclaró con los ojos bien abiertos, como un niño.

Nanami rió, no sin sorprenderse.

- Bien, eso no se ve todos los días – se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – ¿y como fue la experiencia, cómo sobreviviste?

Esperó cualquier cosa, que la corriera, que le sonriera diplomáticamente, que simplemente se quedara en silencio tal como cuando eran novios. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, menos que se pusiera a llorar.

Ren intentaba controlar los sollozos, pero algo en el ambiente, un sabor familiar, casi infantil, hacía que la nostalgia lo embargara. El sabor agridulce de la culpa, el sonido de promesas hechas trizas.

- Lo siento Nanami, lo siento tanto…

Como pudo, la mujer lo envolvió entre sus brazos mientras llenaba de besos su pelo.

- Tranquilo Kuon, todo va a estar bien…

- No, no… yo…

Nanami tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un leve beso, caricias de mariposa.

- ¿Tú?..

Ren cerró los ojos, las lágrimas aún cayendo y tomó aire en vano.

- … la quiero... la quiero mucho...

La chica no dijo nada, sólo volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

- La quiero, – continuó- a pesar de todas las veces que dije que no lo merecía, a pesar de pensar que jamás sería capaz de sentirlo, a pesar de… de…

- ¿A pesar de mí?

Tsuruga, ahora un poco más dueño de si mismo, se apartó para intentar mirarla a los ojos. Durante la breve fracción de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver el dolor, el reproche y la desilusión reflejados. Aún entre lágrimas, ahora fue su turno de abrazar, de besar, de pedir perdón.

- Lo siento…

- No tienes por qué, dudo que lo hayas hecho a propósito –contestó minutos más tarde- si tuvieras esa capacidad hoy estarías conmigo.

En algún momento las horas habían dejado de importar y ya sus sombras, proyectadas esta vez a la luz de los faroles de la calle, eran más grandes que ellos mismos. Ren aún estrechaba con fuerza la caja que quedaba de los analgésicos que Kyoko le había llevado hace ya tanto tiempo, una pequeña ancla a la realidad que él había elegido.

- Siempre te querré, Nana…

- Lo sé...

_... y eso es lo que más me duele._

* * *

_Nota de la autora: el título del capítulo es de la canción "Precious" de Depeche Mode, Nanami nació mientras la escuchaba.  
_


End file.
